1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural component for securing tiles onto a metallic housing of a ready-made chimney, wherein the tiles at their side surfaces are mutually provided with grooves and tongues complementing one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called ready-made chimneys are known, which are comprised of a metallic housing, i.e., a chimney stove, in which the proper fireplace is located and to which a flue or an outlet chimney is connected. This metallic housing is then clad for heat accumulation with tiles, which at their side surfaces are mutually provided with grooves and tongues complementing one another. With this configuration, it is possible to brick tile on tile or tile next to tile, respectively, with a heat-resistant mortar. This not only requires a special skill but is also time-consuming. Such a tile stove is relatively expensive. There are also known ready-made chimneys which are offered as do-it-yourself kits and for which horizontal and/or vertical rails are provided, which, on the one hand, support the installation of the tiles and therefore facilitate same, and, on the other hand, provide the tiles with the required rigidity and strength. In connection with the use of these rails, it is unfavorable that at least their edges are visible, which unfavorably impairs the visual appearance of such a ready-made chimney.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structural component for securing tiles onto the metallic housing of a ready-made chimney, with which the installation of the tiles around the housing, the so-called ready-made chimney, is considerably simplified and which moreover assures that the ready-made chimney or tile stove has a pleasing appearance that is not impaired by metallic parts and looks like a tile stove that has been built by a skilled person.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that a structural component is proposed, comprising hoops, which at a given distance from one another, corresponding to the size of the tiles, are fastenable on the metallic housing, and further comprising brackets which are insertable into the hoops and snap into place between two adjacent tiles.
By means of such a structural component where the hoops are already connected to the metallic housing, for example, by welding, any horizontal position of the tiles is secured at the metallic housing such that, on the one hand, the brackets are inserted into the hoops and, on the other hand, they are locked into place into an upright tile, in which they are secured by a further tile placed on the upright tile. By doing so, a safe connection between the tiles and the metallic housing is achieved, and the ready-made chimney or pre-assembled tile stove has the desired appearance. The assembly may be carried out in a relatively short time and requires no special skills.